Trixie's Love Potion
by StarswordIsCool
Summary: Trixie is sick of not being a celebrity anymore, so to get back on top, she decides to give Prince Blueblood a love potion so he will marry her and make her a Princess living in luxury. However, something she didn't expect happens, and she ends up getting more than she bargained for. Just a little story that popped into my head one day, so I decided to write it down.


Trixie was sick of her life.

She was sick of nothing ever going her way anymore. Ever since her humiliation in Ponyville, her life had been going further and further down hill. She was barely making ends meat with her shows anymore. She had had to get another job as a part time waitress at a small doughnut restaurant in Canterlot in order to afford to stay in a small apartment.

Gone were the days where giant crowds would cheer for her up on stage, begging to see more. She missed the days where she could walk through the streets of a town and everypony would look at her and recognize her, and perhaps ask her for autographs. She desperately wanted to be successful and adored again, instead of being forced to wait tables for a living.

But luckily, she had a plan to fix her life.

Trixie sat alone in her apartment one night, a spell book in front of her on a small wooden table, as well as several glass containers of ingredients she had gathered. She was hard at work, creating the very thing that would solve all her problems and get her back on top.

She was making a love potion, one she had found inside a spell book she had gotten from the library. As soon as she had seen the potion in the book, the idea had formed in her head. Her plan was to give the love potion to the perfect stallion of her choice, make him fall madly in love with her, marry him, and then she would live the rest of her life easy. And she had one stallion in mind as her target. Princess Celestia's nephew himself, Prince Blueblood.

Blueblood was the perfect choice to be her meal ticket. Not only would she live the rest of her life in luxury, but she would be a Princess too. She could get royal training to finally perfect her magic, have ponies bow to her wherever she went, and not to mention she would also have one stud of a trophy husband.

Trixie added the final ingredient to her potion. It turned a hot violet.

"It's ready," the blue mare said to herself with a grin. She had the plan all worked out. She would give the potion to Blueblood in a few days at a party he would be attending. And then her life would be on easy street from then on.

Trixie let out a yawn. She was exhausted. She looked over at the clock on the wall and was surprised to see how late it was. She got up from the table and walked over to her bed to turn in for a good night's sleep.

Unfortunately for the pony magician, she had read the instructions for the potion in such heist, that she had overlooked something very important.

...

A few days later… at Castle Canterlot…

Trixie stood hidden behind the wall in an arched doorway leading out to the Castle gardens, where a fancy garden party was being held. Trixie wore a server's uniform she had managed to obtain as her disguise.

The gathering was one of Fancy Pants' parties, so almost all of the guests were stuffy upper class Canterlot ponies. The kind of pony she had used to be, and, if everything went according to her plan, she would soon be again.

She quickly spotted Prince Blueblood talking to an upper class married couple named Jet Set and Upper Crust.

Trixie smiled to herself. Her horn glowed and she took out the love potion, along with a wine glass, with her magic and opened it up. She poured half the potion into the wine glass. She then placed the glass on a serving tray she had and, putting on her best server's act, she walked out into the party and headed right over to the prince.

"Hello, you're highness," she said as she walked up to him and the two married ponies. They all glanced over at her as she approached.

She continued. "Would you care for a glass of some of our best wine? It's reserved for royalty only." She emphasized on the word 'royalty', hoping to play to his ego.

It seemed to work as she definitely noticed Blueblood's ears twitch a little at the word and he turned to face her.

"Why, I don't mind if I do, miss," he said, picking up the class with his magic and bring it up to his nose.

'_This is it!_' Trixie thought to herself excitedly as she watched Blueblood intently.

Blueblood took a quick sniff of the liquid in the glass, and then, apparently liking how it smelled, brought it to his lips and drank the potion down.

Trixie quickly turned around and discreetly drank the other half of the potion that was still in the container.

'_And now to watch the poor sucker fall head over hooves for me,_' she thought to herself as she turned around to face him.

Suddenly, Trixie felt something come over her as she looked at the handsome white stallion in front of her. She leaned forward and stared into Blueblood's light blue eyes, just as he leaned down and stared back into her violet ones. All of a sudden, it was like she was looking at the Prince with new eyes. He was everything she had ever wanted. All she ever wanted or needed was him. In that instant, she realized she was madly in love with him. Forget being the most powerful unicorn in Equestria Forget becoming famous or rich. Forget becoming a princess. She just wanted to be with him. She didn't need anything else but him.

Blueblood was experiencing the same thing as she was. He had no idea who this blue mare in front of him was, but all he knew was he was madly in love with her. She was everything he could ever want or need. He had to be with her. He didn't care about anything else. Just her.

After a few moments, during which Jet Set and Upper Crust were staring at the incredibly odd sight, wondering what the hay had just happened, Blueblood spoke.

"Pardon me, Miss, may I ask you your name?" he asked.

"It's Trixie," she answered. "Trixie Lulamoon."

"Trixie. What a beautiful name."

"Thank you."

"Trixie… would you care to dance?" He gestured over to where a few other ponies were dancing to some music being played.

"I would love to," Trixie responded with a blush and a dreamy look on her face.

Blueblood's face lit up at her accepting of his offer. The two of them turned and walked, side by side, off to join the other ponies dancing.

Jet Set and Upper Crust watched them go, and then looked at each other in confusion.

"What just happened?" Upper Crust asked her husband.

"I have no idea," he replied.

Unbeknownst to anypony, what had happened was Trixie had read through the spell instructions so fast while she was preparing it, that she had failed to read that the potion would not only effect Prince Blueblood, but it would also effect her as well.

...

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Princess Celestia said as she stood next to the happy couple a week later, up on the alter in the same chapel that Shining Armor and Princess Cadence's wedding had taken place in. "You may kiss the bride."

Prince Blueblood and Trixie, now Princess Trixie, leaned forward up on the alter and pressed their lips together. The whole chapel broke out into applause, hooves stomping the floor and cheers being shouted, but neither Blueblood nor Trixie noticed them. They were off in their own little world where only they existed.

...

After the wedding, while everypony was enjoying the reception, and while Trixie and Blueblood were completely absorbed in each other, Princess Luna walked up to her big sister.

"Tia, I have to ask," Luna said, quietly enough so that only she and her sister could hear. "Why did you allow this wedding? It is obvious that Trixie and our nephew are under the effects of a love potion. A love potion that makes the two ponies who take it completely useless to the world around them because they are too involved with each other. So why?"

"Yes, I am well aware of that, Luna," said Celestia, acknowledging her younger sister's concern. "But consider this. Blueblood and Trixie already didn't contribute anything to the world around them, as they were too absorbed in themselves to care about anypony else. But now, thanks to the love potion they have taken, they may still be useless to everypony else, but at least now they care about somepony other than themselves. So frankly, Luna, this can only be an improvement for them." Celestia smiled down at her sister.

Luna thought for a moment. "I hadn't considered that, sister. I guess you're right."

"Good. Now lets get some of that wedding cake before it's all gone," said the Sun Princess, turning and trotting over towards the giant white cake.

Luna rolled her eyes at her older sister's sweet tooth.

The End


End file.
